


50 Ways to Say Goodbye

by NatRomanoff_34



Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Clois, F/M, One Shot, dead fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRomanoff_34/pseuds/NatRomanoff_34
Summary: Random old one shot





	50 Ways to Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Except my house and my car.. no rights to Clark, Lana, Lois, or Train.  
> One Shot: "50 Ways To Say Goodbye" By Train

_My heart is paralyzed_  
My head was oversized  
I'll take the high road like I should  
You said it's meant to be  
That it's not you, it's me  
You're leaving now for my own good  
  
Clark stood silently in his loft this had been the final andhe meant final break up with Lana Lang. The woman had torn him apart each and everytime they were together never fully trusting him. Someday he would find his Mrs.Right but for now he had to settle with what he had. His friendship with themost infuriating woman in the world.  
  
“Hey Smallville.. What happened this time?” Asked the womanhe had just been thinking about as she walked up the stairs taking her spot athis side staring out the Barn window.  
  
“You know.. She left..” Several ideas, excuses, and explanationsdanced around his head as he shook it gently.  
  
_That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonnasay_  
  
She went down in an airplane  
Fried getting suntanned  
Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand  
Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!  
She met a shark under water  
Fell and no one caught her  
I returned everything I ever bought her  
Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies  
And ways to say you died  
  
“Her loss. You need to move on from D.I.D.s.” Lois offeredwith a smile as she lightly puched Clark’s arm hoping to cheer him up.  
  
He was in a low place but for some reason her smile gave himsomething to hope for. “D.I.D?”  
  
“Damsel in Distress.” Lois said matter of factly as shereturned to looking out the window.  
  
“And what should I look for?”  
  
“Someone who makes you feel like you’re on cloud nine.”  
  
‘A love like yours?’ He thought suddenly pensive.  
  
_My pride still feels the sting_  
You were my everything  
Someday I'll find a love like yours (a love like yours)  
She'll think I'm Superman  
Not super minivan  
How could you leave on Yom Kippur?  
  
That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonnasay  
  
She was caught in a mudslide  
Eaten by a lion  
Got run over by a crappy purple Scion  
Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!  
She dried up in the desert  
Drowned in a hot tub  
Danced to death at an east side night club  
Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies  
And ways to say you died  
  
I wanna live a thousand lives with you  
I wanna be the one you're dying to  
Love...but you don't want to  
  
That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonnasay  
That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonnasay  
  
She went down in an airplane  
Fried getting suntanned  
Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand  
Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!  
She met a shark under water  
Fell and no one caught her  
I returned everything I ever bought her  
Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies


End file.
